Episode 103: KORBEN DALLAS
"KORBEN DALLAS" was originally released on May 7, 2012. Description In a continued effort to synergize our product to its maximum potential, we've teamed up with The Avengers this week to bring you the super-est episode of MBMBaM yet. Just don't forget, dear listeners: With terrible advice comes little to no responsibility. Suggested Talking Points Avengers Assemble, Life Coach, Karate Court, Dog Dick Limbo, Tempura Face, Customer Creeping, Pizza n' Dippins, Cop Tales, Chris Tucker Impressions, Spaceship Lingerie Football Outline 04:12 - My 25-year-old friend won't grow up. I've tried to impart wisdom and encourage her to pack her bags and move, but she won't do that without her parents' approval either. Help me brothers! Can I help her stand on her own two feet. -- Conflicted Comrade provides additional examples of how Conflicted Comrade's friend's parents control every aspect of her life 12:28 - Y - Sent in by Diane, from Yahoo Answers user Jared Ancharski, who asks: I got arrested for smoking weed, n my court date is soon if i come into court in a karate uniform am i good? will the judge make my punishment lenient since he knows i do karate Additional details: since they know i do karate they'll know i do other activities besides chill around n smoke so will that help or no 20:38 - I'm a 20 year old male. Last fall I started dating a wonderful young lady. She's eighteen years old now, and a senior in high school. I couldn't be happier, but lately there's been an issue - she refuses to go to prom. Brothers, I never imagined I'd have another chance to go to a high school dance. I can't let this bizarre opportunity slip through my fingers. What can I do to convince her that bringing her 20-year-old boyfriend to the big dance is a great idea? -- Bummed In Bloomington 29:13 - You often discuss why a customer should not ask out an employee, but you never talk about the reverse. Can the employee of a restaurant ask out a customer? If so, how does one do this properly? -- Wondering In Whitewall 34:49 - MZ - Sponsored by Mob Rules Games. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 43:21 - Money Zone jingle 44:40 - Y - Sent in by Katie Bartholomew, from Yahoo Answers user Lumpy Space Princess, who asks: I ordered a pizza 45 minutes ago and it still hasn't arrived, should I call the police? 52:18 - After almost a year and a half of background investigations, medical and psychological examinations, and mountains of paperwork, I'll finally be starting police academy this July. I'm very excited to be starting my career in law enforcement. I've already started running every day and mentally psyching myself up. Is there any advice the brothers McElroy could give me? -- Soon To Be P.O. 59:45 - Y - Sent in by Earl Parsons, from Yahoo Answers user Gabby, who asks: What do i say when i touch his dick? i wantto be confident should i say something like omg its big or should i say that or what? an after i touch it what do we do? its like seven inches so thats y i would say its big 63:50 - I'm from Sydney, Australia, and soon the LFL (the Lingerie Football League) is coming to town. Is that a bad choice to take a girl on a date to? -- Guy 67:50 - Housekeeping 68:57 - FY - Sent in by Steven Sweet, from Yahoo Answers user Julius, who asks: Where can I buy the 2004 movie Catwomam? Quotes On Tempura Face On Extreme Restraints On Spaceship Lingerie Football Trivia * Origin episode of "am I good?" Deep Cuts * At the end of the police question, Travis mentions the names of several characters from the Police Academy franchise. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Horses Category:Pedophilia Category:Comic Books Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Jingle Category:Earl Parsons